Found Again
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome's squadron gets kidnapped after she accidentally leads them into a trap. She is kept alive but her squadron is killed right in front of her. Kagome is rescued by her best friend. Her saviour, her friend, her childhood crush, her very soul mate AerrowXKagome Yeah, not a good summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. Still the same surroundings. Red walls, a door with a small barred window, my arms hung up over my head with chains and shackles. Ah, you don't know what I'm talking about. I was captured by the Cyclonians. I don't know why though. All I remember was our ship crashing and blacking out, not before I heard voices.

_I stood over the table, looking over the charts._

_"Miroku, how long do we have until reaching Atmosia?" I asked. Miroku looked at me._

_"Not for over half an hour or so." He said. I frowned._

_"Alright." I sighed and walked over to the seat. I sat down and rubbed my temple._

_"Kagome-chan," I looked over at Sango. "Is there something you're not telling us?"_

_"..." I felt my eyelids droop slightly. "... I have a friend. I heard he was there. I want to see him again. I heard he has a squadron."_

_"Well, what if it isn't true?" Bankotsu said. "I mean, someone could just be luring you there!"_

_"I don't care!" I slammed my hands on the table, standing up. "It's a risk I'm willing to take! I haven't seen him in 8 years!" I felt my body begin to shake violently. "I MUST SEE HIM!"_

_BANG!_

_"UWAAAA!" Everyone screamed as the ship tilted roughly to the side, making everyone fall._

_"What's going on!?" Inuyasha yelled. Sango pulled down the periscope and looked out._

_"Uh oh."_

_"What do you mean 'uh oh'!?" Inuyasha growled._

_"We're under attack! Cyclonians!" I growls angrily. It was all a trick!_

_"No!" I screamed furiously. This can't be happening! I needed to see him! The ship rattled and rocked more as another blast hit. I heard Sango gasp. "What?"_

_"It's th-" She was cut off when the ship's power shut off. That last blow must have blown our fuses. The door slammed open and light flooded the dark room. I looked up and glared._

_"The Dark Ace." I let out an animalistic growl. I looked over and everyone was knocked out. "Oh, just great." I groaned. The Dark Ace smirked evilly._

_"Lights out, sweetheart." He said and whacked me on the back of my head. I fell limp to the ground. A shadow loomed over me. "Take them all. Keep this girl in that 'special' room so she doesn't escape_.

My thoughts were cut off when a Talon walked in. I glared ferociously. The man put down a plate and removed the chains, but not the cuffs around my wrists. They prevented me from escaping. I looked down at the bread and water then pushed them away.

"... I'm not hungry..." I mumbled. The Talon sighed and tied my hands up again. He grabbed the plate and glass and headed out, locking the cell door. I looked down at my body and up at my arms. I was so thin. Well, how do you expect me to eat? I put my squadron, my friends in danger. It's all my fault. I got them executed. This is all my fault. All because I became weak over some boy. Some boy? Wow, I am low. He's not just 'some boy'. He's my best friend. I lifted my body up and sat down with my legs under my body. I sighed.

"...where can you be?" I whispered. I silently began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Ace walked into the cell. He eyed me up and down, a frown on his face.

"Look at you. Wasting away. All because you got your friends killed over you wanting to see some silly boy." He chuckled until I let out a snarling yell.

"He is not 'some boy'!" I screamed. "He's-" I stopped talking. What am I doing? I'm insane to tell him. "He's my best friend." I growled. The man huffed.

"Sure." Dark Ace rolled his crimson eyes and grinned. "He'll meet the same fate as his father." My head snapped and I lunged forward to hit him, the chains stopping me in the process. I growled loudly, glaring furiously.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on him! He will find me and he will stop you!" I yelled. "You'll see! Dark Ace, the so-called 'undefeated', HA! He'd kick your butt any day!"

"Shut up, you brat!" Dark Ace stalked up to me. He raised my head up with his hand under my chin. He leaned up close, his crimson eyes glaring deadly. "He's going down. One way or another." He released his grip, making me fall a bit. I let out a grunt. Dark Ace stood up and went to leave.

"Wait, Ace." I continued to look down at the ground. "Why are you doing this? I miss you, big brother..." I whispered. Dark Ace scoffed.

"Goodbye, Kagome." He hissed and stalked out. The cell shut and I began to cry, curling up into a ball as best as I could. No, he can't die. He just can't! I glanced at the cell door, tears streaming down my face.

"You can't kill him. Please. He doesn't deserve to die." I whispered miserably. My eyes closed shut and I sighed. "I will get out of this, with or without anyone's help. I will save him, even if it's the last thing I do." I quickly got on my feet, waltzing forward. The chains holding me back from getting any closer. "You hear me!? I will protect him!"

_3 hours later_

I was so tired. My body hung loosely, my eyes drooping. I yawned but I didn't sleep. I couldn't, not after what Dark Ace said. Aerrow was in danger.

Creak

The door opened. I looked up to see a woman talon with purple hair. She wore a mask and those red goggles. She placed something cold in my hand.

"Wha-"

"Meet me outside in an hour." The woman whispered. She got up and walked away.

"Wait! Who are-" She was gone. "You..." I sighed and looked in my hand to see a red, shiny key. Who was that woman?


End file.
